


Bill X Reader Smut

by TotallyNotHaru



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut, explicit - Freeform, first smut actually, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotHaru/pseuds/TotallyNotHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reposted from fanfiction.net)</p><p>You go walking in the woods and meets a mysterious man named Bill<br/>Things take an unexpected turn in the woods and then later you even end up seeing him again </p><p>Idk guys I seriously hate chapter 1 but chapter 2 is better still crap but better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Argh how did I end up lost' I thought, still trudging through the woods. Dipper invited me to come with him to find a monster that he saw in that journal of his, and now I'm lost trying to find him.

The monster probably doesn't even exist. I bet nothing in that dumb journal does but I'll let him keep believing.

With a sigh I keep walking when I got lost in my own thoughts and accidentally tripped over a broken branch, landing in a mud puddle.

"Oh that's just great" I say out loud sarcastically. Frustrated, I go and sit under a tree and try to get some mud off of me.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I look up and see a man in a yellow and black suit, wearing an eyepatch and a top hat, staring down at me.

"Y..yeah I'm fine, um..who are you?" I ask. 'Why is a guy wearing a suit out here in the middle of the woods?' I thought.

"My name's Bill Cipher" he said casually eyeing me up and down probably looking at how muddy my clothes are.

"Your clothes are really dirty" Bill stated.

"Uh..hehe yeah they are" 'why did he feel the need to point that out?'

What he did next though surprised me a lot. He sat down in front of me and started tugging my shirt up, trying to take it off.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!?" I exclaimed trying to push his hands away but he still continues to try and pull it off.

"As I said, your clothes are really dirty, you should probably take them off" he grinned at me. He eventually got my shirt off somehow and placed it next to him. He then started to unzip my pants.

"Ok seriously stop! I can't just undress in the middle of nowhere with no change of clothes you idiot stop it" I cried, but he kept going still grinning.

"Your not gonna need a change of clothes for what I'm about to do to you"

I just sat there mouth open. Is he seriously trying what I think he's trying? I have literally just met this guy what am I doing?

He interrupted my thoughts by kissing me on the lips passionately. Since I had my mouth open in shock he pushed his tongue in my mouth as well, which made me make a moaning sound I wish I didn't make.

I could feel him smile against my lips at the sound I made in pleasure. I had forgotten that he was taking my clothes off and by the time the kiss ended he had my pants down to my knees.

I put his forehead against mine and we both breathed heavily trying to catch our breaths. He chuckled and sat back so he could look at me properly.

"Well aren't you easy to get with hm?" He grinned at me but this time with a look of desire in his eye.

"...Shut up" I answered. I just wanted to spend a day with my friend and now I'm stuck here making out with a mysterious stranger.

I looked at him and he was staring at me with a curious kind of look. Before I could protest his hand went to my underwear and started rubbing my sensitive spot.

I gasped and moaned in pleasure and breathed heavily. 'Why is he doing this to me? Did he just see me as a poor defenceless girl lost in the woods? Which half of that would be right but still'

"Your quite vocal aren't you?" He kept rubbing me with a bit more pressure making me moan louder.

"I ..wonder if you.. are to" I say in between moans and breaths. I moved my hand and put it inside his pants and started palming him.

He let out a moan and bit his lip trying to not make anymore sounds. "Your gonna play like that huh?" He moved closed and started kissing and biting lightly on my neck making me moan louder.

I could feel through his underwear he was already aroused so I started taking his pants and underwear off. I also started to unbutton his suit and pull it off.

He slid down my underwear and slipped one finger inside of me. I gasped and he saw that as an opportunity to again kiss me, but this time more roughly but still passionately.

He was leaning over me by now and I was pushed up against the tree. Once I had unbuttoned his suit I slid it off and started working on his shirt.

I soon got that done but only slid it down it off his shoulders. He grabbed my waist and positioned me so I could feel his member against my entrance.

He started to slid it inside me and I grabbed on to him and whined. Once he was fully in he started going out again, and then thrusted back in more roughly.

He started doing it in a fast rhythm and started kissing me again. I could still hear my moans and even his light ones.

His grip on my waist tightened and I held on to him tighter. He went faster and rougher, thrusting into me.

He pushed me more up against the tree I was leaning on and I gripped on to him pulling him closer and closer to me.

I bit on his neck so I could him make sounds of pleasure to which he did and he did it back at me as payback.

After awhile his thrust became rougher and out of time. "I think I'm gonna cum soon" he breathed out.

I just nodded, I was in to much pleasure to speak. I was reaching my point as well though soon.

A few more thrust into me and we both cummed. I screamed lightly and he moaned louder than before.

He let go of me and I did the same. We both breathed heavily still recovering from climaxing.

We started putting out clothes back on mine still being dirty and muddy. I heard a voice in the distance, calling my name.

'Oh crap that's probably Dipper. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to spend the day with him'

I looked over to Bill who started down at me smiling. "I'll cya again later" and before I could reply, he kissed me one more time and left.

Dipper came running up to me and the first thing he noticed was my muddy clothes.

"Aw you got your clothes all dirty, damn"

"Hehe...yeah what a shame"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on fanfiction.net wanted ch 2 so yeah still crap but something :/

It had been a week since you had gone out to the woods with Dipper, well you weren't really with Dipper but more with a certain man called Bill Cipher. The events that took place that day you still remembered and forever would. How could you forget what had happened? It wasn't everyday that instead of monster hunting with your best friend you meet and fuck a weird, mysterious man in the middle of the woods. 

That day when Dipper found you with your clothes all muddy and dirty he didn't suspect anything had happened to you other than you simply tripped, although he did try and ask if you had run into a monster or anything just in case. You and him had gone straight home to the mystery shack after that to get you cleaned up again. You spent the rest of that day trying to help Dipper with some codes and ciphers that he had found across town though all that was on your mind was Bill. 

You had wondered if you were ever going to see him again and learn who he really was. He certainly was mysterious and a bit out of place to be seen in the woods wearing a suit. Also you wanted to know why he was so forward with you and wanted to do...other things that wouldn't normally take place in the woods with a stranger. You didn't regret doing what you had done that day, but somewhere deep inside of you, you had a feeling like you knew it was wrong. 

Tonight though, with him almost completely out of your mind after accepting you probably won't ever see him again, you and Dipper were staying up late having a monster movie marathon. Dipper always seemed to get a laugh out of them saying that after facing dangerous monsters in real life these movies were a joke and so unrealistic. You yourself still didn't really believe in the supernatural as you have never seen any proof of it existing. Sure the town of Gravity Falls was a bit strange but nothing that would count as supernatural. 

You still loved talking to Dipper about it though, he was your best friend after all. His twin sister, Mabel hadn't returned this summer to Gravity Falls, but instead went to college. So that left room in the mystery shack for you to come and stay for the summer with Dipper instead. Stan didn't seem to mind the idea although he admitted it was strange having someone live with him that isn't family related but being Dipper's best friend he trusted you enough to let you stay.

You had taken over Mabel's spot in the attic so no furniture moving had to be done and although he never admitted it, you got the feeling Dipper would miss not having someone else in the room with him. Dipper loved you like a sister after all so he was always happy to have you around as you reminded him of Mabel in a way.

While watching the boring cliche monster movies that had been put on by Dipper, there was a sudden knock at the door. The two of you were alone tonight as Stan said he'd be out for the night up to something he didn't want you or Dipper knowing, you just accepted it as he was doing weird old people things. Wondering if he could've returned home early and forgot his keys you got up with Dipper to check to see who it was. 

You were the one to open the door with Dipper by your side and the person who was there was definitely not Stan. It was him. It was Bill Cipher. He still wore the same suit you had met him in complete with top hat and bowtie. He had a grin on his face as he saw you and then turned his head to look at Dipper. "Hello Pine Tree!" Pine tree? Was that some sort of nickname for Dipper? 

You also turned to Dipper who looked calm, almost..annoyed? "Hello Bill" he returned the greeting with what was now a definite annoyed tone. Dipper knew who Bill was? All this time!? With so many thoughts rushing through your head as to what exactly was happening you didn't say anything as the three of you still stood at the front door. 

After what seemed like forever Bill suddenly turned back to you and his grin became more sly. He looked as though he was about to say something to you but was quickly stopped by Dipper asking "What do you want Bill?" his tone still sounding like he didn't want him to be here. Bill jokingly made a sad expression which quickly turned into laugh. "Am I not allowed to visit you every once in awhile?" 

"No I would prefer if you didn't, especially not when I have a person who doesn't know you around" Dipper exclaimed, obviously referring to you. You shifted slightly at his remark remembering that it wasn't entirely true. His gaze shifted back to you once more as Dipper glared at him, almost in a protective way. "Ok then let her get to know me then can I come in?" Bill said still being as forward as ever. He didn't seem to know when people didn't want him around as Dipper did not and was clearly letting him know. 

He outstretched his hand towards you. "Name's Bill Cipher". Although you already knew that you felt like it would be a good idea to keep that day a secret from Dipper. They seemed to know each other quite well but since you didn't know what their relationship with each other is, you'd play it safe. As you were about to take his hand, Dipper grabbed yours and led you back to the living room leaving Bill still at the door. "You can come in just don't touch anything including her!" He yelled back and you heard the door close and footsteps following you and Dipper.

You sat back down with Dipper to continue your boring movie marathon. As you both started watching again although you only half paying attention now, you saw Bill come in and sit on the floor next to the chair you and Dipper sat on. You wanted to offer him to sit with you but thought against it as it'd be best not to. Dipper didn't seem to like Bill and he didn't want you talking to him. 

The atmosphere seemed to be more awkward now with Bill around watching movies with you and Dipper. You let your mind drift off and you started to think about how Dipper knew Bill. Coming up with nothing your mind started thinking of other things. Things like that day with Bill. You suddenly felt your face heat up and you heard a light chuckle coming from Bill. You focused back to the tv screen not seeing anything that would be even remotely funny on it, you started wondering if he was just weird or crazy. After all you didn't really know Bill well, in fact you really only knew his name. 

Then beside you on the couch, you heard Dipper start light snoring and he was leaning down more onto the chair to get into a lying position. It was getting really late you thought and the boy was always some degree of sleep deprived, always staying up late to decode things and find nocturnal monsters that he claimed to exist. You got up and fetched him a blanket thinking it was meaningless to wake him now when he could just sleep out here for the night. 

Turning off the tv and getting ready to go to bed yourself, you forgot a certain someone was still present until you felt arms wrap around your waist. While only wearing a thin pyjama tank top and shorts you could easily feel the warmth radiate off of him. You felt your face heat up yet again and you knew you were blushing at the contact. He rested his head against your shoulder and nuzzled his head into your neck making you shudder slightly. You knew exactly what he wanted to do but was this really right? Especially after seeing the way Dipper reacted to him and the fact that he knows Bill makes this feel weird and more awkward. 

Not knowing what to do you tensed up and started frantically thinking of what to do to either get out of this or just maybe... make it progress into something more. No! You wouldn't let yourself be so easily seduced by the same guy twice. Again another chuckle came from him but this time more lower and right near your ear. It was getting very hard to get out of this situation as more time passed.

"Why don't you just relax hm? I know you want to do this again" he said quietly, almost in a whisper that you and only you could hear. You made a surprised sound like a squeak, not wanting to enjoy him so close yet you did and you couldn't deny it. Even more urgently you searched for a way out of this and suddenly remembered. Dipper! Dipper was still here and he could wake up any second now and catch them. 

"D-dipper is still here" you uttered in a low voice almost barely audible hoping that by making him remember they weren't alone he would stop. No, you were wrong, very wrong. He grabbed your waist more tightly and picked you up. You almost screamed in surprise but you remembered Dipper was still here sleeping and if he woke up now you would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Your bed's in the attic right?" He asked, voice still low and seductive. He waited until you nodded to move upstairs to you and Dippers room. You cursed under your breath for answering but almost all of you wanted this, but there was still a bit of you that screamed at you to stop this. You still had that feeling this was wrong but you didn't see why. 

When both of you made it to the dark attic he gently placed you on your bed so he was on top of you straddling your waist while your back was facing the bed. He licked his lips seductively while staring into your eyes which were looking right back at his. You knew you had lost this and had given in a long time ago. You no longer fought to get out of this and you just wanted him, to feel him once again. 

He leant down, still sitting on top of your waist to kiss you, small kisses at first but soon you felt his tongue against your lips wanting to taste more of you. You opened your lips more and immediately felt his tongue against yours, exploring your mouth. As the kiss got more passionate you could feel his hands starting to climb up your shirt to grab your hips, although his hands were under your shirt his gloves still made the touch clothed. 

He broke away from the kiss to lean down to your neck to start lightly nipping at your sensitive skin, not enough to hurt but to enough to feel pleasure. Small moans escaped your mouth as he started licking the small bites he made on your skin. You wanted to move faster then this, not knowing when Dipper would wake up and come up to go to bed but you enjoyed this intimacy to much to hurry it up. 

Almost as though Bill read your mind, one of his gloved hands went from your hips down to your shorts and started teasing you through your underwear. A much more louder moan came out when he touched your sensitive spot, you were worried that even though in a different room, Dipper might hear you. "Still very vocal I see?" He sat up from your neck to stare at you still grinning like usual. "S-shut up" clearly embarrassed you stutter at him as he laughed at your reaction. "I will if you don't" as he said that his hand came out from inside your shorts only to drag them down to your knees along with your underwear. 

His hand went straight back to where it was and started dipping inside of you. You moaned more and more not even caring about a certain boy hearing you anymore. Bill's other hand went up to caress your cheek so he could kiss you passionately once again. You moaned into the kiss as he added another finger. He was no longer straddling you but more just leaning over you as he was now more on the bed but still on top of you. 

He stopped the movement of his hand and let go of your cheek but still kept kissing you as he went and undid his pants to get them down enough to release his very hard erection. Your hand found it's way to his cock and started bobbing up and down. You heard him make a groan into your mouth and his hands made his way back to your pussy, now thrusting three fingers into you.

With both of you moaning and hot from contact and intimacy you each finally pull away from each other. Bill still being on top of you, he grabs his cock and positions it against you but doesn't go in. He starts to tease you with it and goes back to kissing your neck like before. You let out a frustrated moan and you figure out exactly what he was doing. "Will you just fuck me already?" You cry out, starting to get impatient with him, still hot from all the touches before. 

"Someone's impatient" there was a pause as he thought for a moment "I want to hear you beg" he says into your neck as he resumes kissing sensitive spots that he remembers from last time you did this with him. You blush furiously at his request, he really did like to be in control huh? You thought. "Mhm I do" he said out of nowhere. Wait...what? You were certain you didn't say that out loud. He backed away from your neck but still remained close to your face. "Don't think to much of that now just beg" he chuckled low again knowing how it turns you on. 

While you didn't really want to beg since it was just to embarrassing to even think about but you really wanted him to just fuck you already. You sighed in defeat at how much you wanted this. "P-please Bill...please fuck me" you looked up at him into his eyes waiting for his response. He smirked. "Good girl" he said and before you could reply back he thrusted into you. Not exactly gentle but still so it didn't hurt you. 

Your moan almost turned into a scream at how much pleasure you were in, your body longing for this moment for what seemed like a long time. He started coming out of you again almost completely but then thrusted back in even harder then before. You were soon a moaning mess as you just couldn't control your vocal chords. 

Bill groaned as he felt pleasure rushing through his body too. Even muttering out curses and gasping. You really had missed doing this with Bill. You remembered that day so well and you had wanted this more then ever. You started rolling your hips in time with hid thrust so he was thrusting into your spot. Your load moaning was interrupted by him pushing his lips against yours again, trying to muffle your moans and his so you both wouldn't wake up Dipper. 

You both soon felt your climaxes coming soon and he whispered out "I'm-ngh-going to cum soon" and you replied back with a simple "M-me too" as everything else that was coming out of your mouth was just more moans. His thrust became out of control and messy as he soon groaned into your neck in ecstasy as did you as you both cummed together.

Both of you breathing heavy and gasping as you calmed down from all of the pleasure still rushing through your body. Bill slipped out of you and lied down next to you on your bed still breathing heavily. You shifted to face him and had to ask what's been on your mind for awhile. "You can read minds can't you?" He laughed at that and nodded as a reply. "Let's just say I'm special for now, I'll tell you later" he kissed your lips gently and pulled the blanket over you and him.

Not thinking what the consequences would be if Dipper or Stan were to find you and Bill in bed sleeping together in the morning, you let yourself drift off to sleep in his arms, enjoying the warmth and his now light breathing. You would deal with that in the morning for now you wanted to enjoy this intimate moment with Bill.


End file.
